A New Beginning
by allyroseblack
Summary: Lucy Swan-Emerson, Bella's mysterious cousing from Alaska, comes to live with ther Swan's in Forks after her grandmother dies--Please R&R-help is welcome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Home

BPOV

I was excited that my cousin Lucy was coming to stay with us. I hadn't seen her or talked to her in a while, she had been really distant since her grandmother died last month. I went out as soon as Charlie's cruiser pulled up. When she stepped out, I forgot how pretty she was. She looked like her mother in some of the pictures Charlie had of her and his brother. Her long, curly black hair almost reached her butt, her skin was a light golden brown, she was only 5'3", her eyes were a deep brown. She smiled when she saw me, but I could tell she was faking it, her eyes were full of sadness.

LPOV

I never thought I'd see Forks again, not after what happened in Alaska last month, but I was here at my uncle Charlie Swan's house.

"Lucy!" cried Bella, my cousin, wrapping me in a big bear hug "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hey Bella, nice to see you too" I replied "Do ya think you can let me breathe now?"

"Oh, sorry" she answered, letting me go

After she released me from the embrace I noticed a striking young man standing behind Bella.

"So Bella, who is he?" I asked nodding at the man who Charlie seemed to be giving the death glare to.

"Oh this is my boyfriend…well I guess fiancé now." she explained

"Fiancé? Bella you just graduated" I said

"I know, but I love him" she explained

"Hello Lucy, I'm Edward Cullen" He introduced and shook my hand

"No he couldn't be…. could he?" I thought as I touched his ice-cold hand

I followed Charlie with the rest of my stuff into the house. He led me upstairs to a small room that was painted a lovely pale yellow and was decorated with various types of flowers, mostly daisies. There was a twin bed, a very large bookcase, and a spacious desk.

"Alice, Edward's sister and I decorated it for you" Bella explain " I remember how much you love flowers"

"Thank-you Bella, it's beautiful" I whispered in awe of the room

"Well, we'll leave you to get settled" said Charlie

"Dinner's at 5" Bella said as they left

When they left I started to unpack my things, I put my books on the shelf, I could only bring a few of them, I would have to see if someone could send the rest down. When I finished I sat on the bed and allowed myself to breath, I was safe now, I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I own nothing

**Chapter Two: The Wedding Planner**

**LPOV**

**Maybe if I ignore the pounding, it will go away I thought as someone was knocking on my door. I didn't sleep well last night. Apparently, putting an entire country between me and Alaska didn't stop the nightmares from disrupting my sleep. I pulled my blanket over my head and rolled over**

"**Lucy!" cried Bella as she stepped into my room "come on, get up"**

"**No" I mumbled from underneath my blankets**

"**Come on" she said as she tugged at my sheets "You need to come and try on your dress"**

"**What?" I asked, poking out my head**

"**Your dress, I want you to look good at my wedding" explained Bella**

"**umm thanks Bella" I said**

"**Please" she begged "It would mean SOOO much to me"**

"**Alright, fine" I said, giving up there was no way that I would fall back to sleep now**

**I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and followed her to her room. Bella's room looked like a tailor's shop blew up in it. There were pins and fabric and measuring tape everywhere and in the middle of it all was a small girl holding a lovely white gown, which I assumed was Bella's wedding dress.**

"**Hi Lucy, I'm Alice" said the small girl "Do you love your room?"**

"**Yea it's perfect, thanks" I replied **

"**You're welcome, so here's your dress" she said, handing me a garment bag**

**I went to my room to try on the dress. It was truly pretty and not at all me. It was a red halter dress that went down to my knees. I went back to Bella's room to show her.**

"**Oh Lucy!" Bella cried "You're so pretty"**

"**yea umm thanks I guess" I said " I'm not really a dress person"**

"**Wow, Bella, you look….." I started looking for the right word "amazing..beautiful"**

**Bella blushed bright red and looked at herself in the mirror**

"**Edward is gonna died when he sees you" Alice said "Oh no!,"**

"**What" asked Bella**

"**Nothing, you need to get out of that dress though, I don't want to ruin the surprise" said Alice**

**I went back to my room as Alice started to help Bella out of her dress. I took off my dress and hung it in my closet. I looked out the window and saw a silver Volvo pull up and Bella's boyfriend get out. I couldn't figure it out, everything about him pointed to vampire, Ice-cold skin, not eating food, but I couldn't figure out why his eyes weren't red.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to put this in, Lucy is half Quilute, her mom and grandmother used to live on the reservation before they moved to Alaska---I own nothing

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

**LPOV**

_**It was raining, I was breathing hard from running from the figure who was chasing me. I found an old shack and ran inside and found a place to hide. I heard the figure walk in and call my name.**_

"_**Come out, come out, where ever you are" the man called in his perfect voice**_

_**He walked farther into the shack and I pushed a stack of crates over on him and ran out the door. He turned and ran after me. He caught up with me and forced me to stop. He grabbed my wrists and squeezed them and pulled my head back and exposed my neck.**_

_**I woke up covered in sweat and a strange shadow appeared in the door **_

"_**Bad dream?" asked Edward**_

"_**Like it's any of your business" I spat back "What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I like to watch Bella sleep" he replied**_

"_**That's not at all creepy" I said**_

"_**But that's not what you really want to know" He said "You want to know why I'm here and by me you mean vampire"**_

"_**Well it would be nice to know" I said "and why you are marrying a human"**_

"_**My family has lived here for a while, and yes Bella knows what I am and she still wants to be mine" he answered**_

"_**She knows that you don't change, right?" I asked**_

"_**Yes she knows and I can tell that you are not particularly keen to us, but us getting married is the only way that I'll change her" Edward explained "Please don't go wake her up and yell at her"**_

"_**How did you know I was going to do that?" I asked**_

"_**I can read minds, well most minds" He said "Now how about you answer some questions?"**_

"_**Fine" I said**_

"_**What are you?" he asked**_

"_**To be honest, I have no idea" I told him "I guess I would call myself a monster"**_

"_**Why do you say that?" he asked**_

"_**Well, I'm not human, and I'm not a vampire" I explained "I'm like a hybrid between the two"**_

"_**I see" he said**_

_**There was a knock at my door and Bella walked in**_

"_**Edward what are you doing in here?" Bella asked**_

"_**Lucy was having a bad dream I came to see if she was all right." he said**_

"_**Oh" Bella said**_

"_**Bella, why the hell would you want to be a bloodsucker?" I asked**_

"_**You told her you're a vampire?" Bella asked Edward**_

"_**I knew when he shook my hand, it wasn't hard to figure out" I said**_

"_**How do you know about vampires?" she asked**_

"_**My grandma told me the old Quilute legends because I'm a hybrid and she thought I should know about the creatures I share DNA with." I explained**_

"_**Wow, umm, ok" said Bella with a confused look on her face**_

"_**Come on you should go back to bed, I'll have Carlisle look into this some more" Edward said leading Bella back to her room**_


End file.
